Life's a Beach
by jrtrue
Summary: Sookie is a psychologist. Eric owns a bar. Through his sister, their opposite lives get intertwined and they learn that they have in common than they thought. A/H A/U
1. Chapter 1

She walked into my office at 9am, with her perfectly manicured nails, her just straightened jet black hair and her high heels clicking behind her as she forcefully swung her hips in a way she obviously thought to be attractive.  
Lorena Compton. I recognised the last name as my boyfriends. I was meant to call him to see if he had recommended my services to any of his family.  
But I had forgotten. Whoops.  
Behind Lorena, sulked a young girl who would have been around 5 years old.  
I brought up the Compton file on my computer again. She was 4.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Stackhouse. Call me Sookie if you feel more comfortable." I smiled as they sat down in the chairs across from my table.  
"I'm Sofia." Smiled the girl.  
"Lorena." Said the woman dryly. "My husband will be joining us shortly. He just had to make a phone call outside first."  
"No worries." I opened a tab on my computer so I could start typing notes. "What's the reason you're here today Lorena?" I asked.  
"I want Sofia to sleep in her own bed at night."

I internally sighed. I knew the woman would be shallow just by looking at her. But coming to a psychologist- coming to me to make her child sleep in her own bed was an issue she didn't need to splurge $210 an hour on for me to solve.

"Ok honey. Does the father agree on the issue?"

"Yes." Said a deep voice from my door way. I stopped my thoughts and looked up. The second I did, I regretted doing so.

My boyfriend… I mean, her husband and the father of Sophia was standing in the doorway.

I didn't know what to do. I had thought that being a Compton, would mean that this family was related to Bill Compton. Not actually been his wife and child. Fuck.  
We hadn't been dating long. Maybe about 2 months. He didn't know where I worked and nor did I. I'd never been to his house. I'd always thought he'd been extra generous coming to my house all the time since he lived in Bon Temps, and I in Shreveport. I thought he was saving me a trip. I knew he worked long hours- so I didn't fuss much when we would go a few days without talking.  
But I now knew that he was disgusting. And I didn't know whether to kick up a storm now or later.

Either way. His eyes didn't reach mine. He just continued to stand in the doorway, hanging his head low.

"Ok then," I nodded. The shit storm can wait if you don't want to make a fuss in front of your family. "Take a seat then Mr Compton."

"Now Sofia." I turned to her. "Do you wanna play some games with your mummy and daddy the next few weeks?"  
Her eyes shone bright when I mentioned a game.  
"Yes please Dr. Sookie."  
"All righty then. I think we'll play a game called Bedtime Stories!"

Lorena rolled her eyes. "We already read her a story at night. But a few hours after she falls asleep, she's racing back into bed with us."  
I smiled warmly at her.

"You haven't played it like this before, trust me." I turned to Sofia again. "You want to hear the rules sweetheart? Every week that you stay in your own bed and not run in on mummy and daddy, they're going to buy you a new story to read to you at night. If you wake up and you're scared. You should pick up the book, and imagine all of the ways it could end until you get sleepy again honey."

She giggled. "You mean they're gonna buy me a new book for all the weeks I sleep in the big girls bed!"  
I nodded and Bill looked pissed. Lorena looked amazed that it could have been that simple.

"Come back to me in about 6 weeks' time if that doesn't work for her. But I'm positive it will."

And that was it. The three of them walked out after paying their bill. I was going to call Bill later to tell him he was a scumbag. I was so close to leaving things be for the sake of his family being present. But I could feel the fire inside of me light up as soon as he turned his back.

I chased them out of the office, into the carpark.

"Mr. Compton" I called out just before they could reach the car. He pretended to not hear me the first time. I called out again and ushered his wife and daughter to carry on to the car. I only needed a word with the father. Lorena nodded and started strapping Sofia in.

I leaned in close, almost whispering into his ear. "I'm not going to involve how hurt and upset I am that someone I've been seeing isn't faithful to me. But I am going to mention that you haven't been faithful to your family. You are the first man that little girl is ever going to love. And secrets never last. One day she is going to find out about any other secrets you have. This one, previous ones, the next one even. But just know that one day if she ever got hurt by a man with secrets as well. She fell in love with him because he reminded her of you. She doesn't deserve that. You understand me?"

He nodded.

I stepped back and put on a fake smile. Raising my voice, so hopefully Lorena could hear as well while Bill stalked over to the car. "Hopefully it works really well for you guys that I _never have to see your faces again_." I smirked as they drove away.

I knew I wouldn't be seeing him again. Even if the stories didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven weeks had passed and I proved myself right by saying I wouldn't be seeing him again. Not a peep. I wish I could say that I miss him. But I didn't. Relationships were meant to have a lot of communication and trust to work out and be enjoyable. There was a reason why ours didn't. So it was an easy farewell. I wanted Bill to realise he was being a jackass by cheating. I hoped he realised it. As much as he doesn't deserve happiness. His wife and daughter do.

My workload at work was pretty hectic. Apparently, full moons bring out the worst in people and I was not wrong. And to top it off, my right hand wing woman in child psychology, my only other full time doctor had broken her leg in a car prang on the way to work one day. So I had to try and take on two loads of crazy kids until they could find a temp to cover her appointments. After putting my feet up at home after an exhausting 14 hour day I got the call. I could have kissed the job seeking company operator for bringing me good news. I'd have to go into work early tomorrow to shift any existing clients to my schedule, and any new children/ one shot patients onto the temp. At least I wouldn't be there until nightfall though.

…..

I did my work the next morning and smiled as 8am rolled close, the replacement should be walking through the door at any minute and I was so grateful, that I could have leapt straight into their arms. I saw the shadow creep up and I put my smile on.

"Shreveport Psychology?" she asked as she stepped through my door. I nodded and greeted her. "Pamela Northman" she introduced herself as. She looked way to prim and proper to be living in Shreveport. Her pencil skirt was hemmed and her blouse looked as if were made from real silk. Her eyes were a similar shade of blue as mine, as was her hair, but her facial features were a lot more pronounced and sharper than my own. We could have passed as being sisters, if not for that.

"Nice to meet you, thank you so much for agreeing to work on such short notice." I gushed. "Like really, you are a godsend."

"Enough blubbering" she snapped. "I'm being paid to be here, now stop carrying on like a pork chop."

I would have been offended if she had not had given me a smirk after she said it. I could see she had a dry sense of humour. Good I thought. The next few weeks will go by a bit quicker until the other psychologist was back. Not that I socialized with the other much, but communication was needed with 'Pam' as she preferred to be called, if we wanted to go home on time.

And the few weeks did go by fast. So fast that I realized that Pam's temporary contract had meant to be finished the prior week. But I still hadn't gotten a call that the other psych was returning.

I tried calling, and discussing how she was, and mentioned that her sick pay had ran out the previous week and she wouldn't be getting an income for when she was at home from now on. I asked how her leg was doing and she ranted and raved over the phone. Basically told me her leg was still in a cast. If the company wasn't going to pay her while she was unable to attend work- then they could stick their job where the sun doesn't shine.

So after a quick chat to Pam. She now had a permanent position. She was friendly enough. She told me on a few occasions that my hair looked nice, and asked me where I got my shoes from. She also had lunch with me on the days when our breaks worked out on the same hour. I would even go far enough to call her my friend.

It was coming up to Christmas and the office was closing for a few weeks. I was dreading the boredom that came with closing for so long. But at the same time, I had a lot of gardening and I could have some time to myself to read a new book, and go and book a massage.

The 22nd of December rolled on by and I locked my office door. Pam walked up behind me and flicked her hair in a seductive manner. "Hey you luscious thing, care for a drink tonight. No work tomorrow after all?"

"Sure thing, I wasn't planning on cooking tonight, so we can grab dinner before if you want as well." She rolled her eyes at me. "Eating's cheating, Stackhouse." And walked off. "Meet me at my house at 8, I'll text you my address. We'll split a cab."

I laughed to myself. I only had to have a few drinks before I started to feel their effects. Let alone when I hadn't eaten. I'd make sure to have a piece of fruit before I left for her house at least.

So 7:30 rolled along and I had straightened my hair, put on a white dress that was a bit tighter than I remembered it being, not that I minded. I picked out some red 4 inch heels to match my handbag and reapplied my mascara. After eating an apple of course.

I drove slowly to Pam's house, I'd never been before and didn't want to miss any turn offs. Her house was in the snobby side of Shreveport. Completely different to my humble home that I only bought simply because I could walk there in 15 minutes. (That was when I had motivation to walk to work, the fitness side of me was very optimistic.) I pulled up in her driveway just on 8 and sighed at how beautiful her house was. She had a security gate out the front that was open, and I parked next to her shiny new Audi.

We got paid a fair bit from our work, but I liked to see the money sitting in my bank account rather than in my possessions. Not that I was judging her, but I was impressed at how lovely her home looked.

I rang the doorbell and she opened the door pretty quickly. She was in a very tight black dress with pumps on that would have easily doubled the height of mine. She ushered me in quickly and I was in awe of how beautiful the inside was. It looked grand from the outside, inside it was filled with beautiful pictures, dark furniture and light walls. There was even a chandelier.

"Your house is so lovely!" I exclaimed as I admired the conjoined lounge, dining and kitchen.

"Thanks Sookie, me and brother couldn't decide on whether to go a light beachy feel, or a modern edge. So we compromised with both."

I nodded. My house had very light furnishings. I sold most of it when I moved from Bon Temps to Shreveport to go to university. And I had only replaced a little of it. But what I did have was white furniture- the sort of furniture that reminded me of what a beach house would like, not that I had ever been in one.

"You're close with your brother?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He lives here too. I have to stop by his work tonight and drop off some paperwork he left behind. He works at a bar though, so we can get cheap drinks there too." She winked at me.

"Oh yes Pam. Cheap drinks are my forte. I don't mind at all."

And with that, we were off. We stopped at the bar her brother worked at first so she wouldn't have to haul around the stack of paper with her all night. She left me at the bar, while she trotted into an office at the back, with a simple "I'll be back."

I ordered a gin and tonic to start with. The bartender had apparently been watching me as he asked if I was with Pam. I said yes and he charged me two dollars. I guffawed at him. "That's ridiculous, how would you make money off that. Pam said cheap drinks, but that two dollars feels as if I'm stealing from you."

The bartender blushed and shook his head. "Two dollars is all I'm charging you. If you're friends of Pam's, then you're a friend of our business here."

I sighed in frustration. And handed the man a five dollar bill. "Do you accept tips at least."

He shook his head and pointed to a sign above his head.

Dear patrons. Here at Pinic's Bar, Our staff do not accept tips. We pay them enough. Regards- Management.

I got a tap on the shoulder from someone and I expected to see Pam standing there.

I whisked around quickly. "Oh my gosh Pam. I know you said cheap drinks. But it feels like I'm robbing this place."

Oops. I wish I bit my tongue. That was definately not Pam behind me. Instead it was this gigantic blonde haired man, with shoulders broaded than the men you see in body builders competitions. Holy smokes he was good looking.

"Can I help you maam? Not happy with your discounted beverages?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh sweet Mary Jesus. You're so tall." I whispered accidentally. "No. Just trying to understand why you don't want accept a customers money." I smiled. I couldn't help it.

He reached out his hand warmly. "Eric Northman. I believe if you are a friend of my sisters, then you are a friend of the business. Why would we rob our friends?"

Oh, Pam's brother. Well if she'd have mentioned that he was good at decorating and attractive. I would have asked to meet him on her first shift.

"Sookie Stackhouse. I guess if I'm getting such friendly prices tonight. I might have to drink a bit more then."

He smirked at me. "I can tell we're going to be good friends by the end of the night Miss Stackhouse."

He let go of my hand and wandered off into the same hidden office in the back that Pam was still in.

I shrugged and took a sip. A gin and tonic was the same where ever you drank it. But it tasted a million times better when it was cheap for some reason.

A few minutes later Pam joined me at the bar. "I see you met my brother?" She raised and eyebrow.

"Oh yes. He seems nice." I replied.

"Very friendly."

We both cracked up with laughter and I ordered us both drinks. My shout. I think I could afford a few rounds.


End file.
